


°•𝕂𝕚𝕕𝕟𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕣𝕤 𝕤𝕝𝕦𝕥•° [L.MH X H.JS] Chapter 1

by BAMBIIBAM6055 (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Han Jisung | Han, M/M, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BAMBIIBAM6055
Summary: where Jisung was working in a convenience store at midnight waiting for his shift to be over. once his shift was over he rushed to go grab his jacket and put it on, while turning all the lights off. as he was walking down the dark and rainy alleyway he felt someone grab his arm and before he even knew it he was now being pinned to the brick wall."what's a boy like you doing out at midnight? hm?" the stranger said smirking.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Started: 10/27/20Ended: __/__/__
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

_Come on just 1min left_ Jisung thought looking at the clock.

Jisung was working in a convenience store at midnight waiting to go home. Jisung just wanted to sit in bed and watch movies while eating cheesecake.

_3...._

_2..._

_1.._

Jisung quickly rushed to grab his jacket, while turning all the lights off. He locked the door and started walking home.

_Hmm what kind of cheesecake did I buy again? was it strawberry? Blueberry? Choc- what the-_ Jisung's thoughts were cut off when he felt someone grab his arm and pinned him to a wall.

Jisung yelped out of surprise and whimpered when his back roughly hit the brick wall.

"What's a boy like you doing here at midnight? Hm?" The stranger said smirking.

"L-let me go" Jisung mumbled, avoiding the stranger's eyes.

The guy tsked and grabbed Jisung's chin making him look at him.

"Look at me when I speak to you." The guy said in a scary tone while looking deadass into Jisung's soul, making Jisung even more scared.

"Now, repeat what you said again, for me?" The stranger said.

"Let me go, you fucking creep!" Jisung yells raising his voice a little.

Jisung starts squirming, trying to get out of the other males' hold.

The stranger's eyes darken. Suddenly, taking both of Jisung's wrists and harshly pinning them to the brick wall.

One hand holding both of Jisung's hands together with the other on Jisung's waist. Slowly his hand on Jisung's waist starts crawling up to Jisung's chest then his neck.

He slightly starts choking him.   
Jisung try's to keep in a moan, but, a moan slips out when the stranger grips harder on his neck.

The stranger smirks.

"Your moans are so pretty, baby boy, but, I wanna hear you screaming my name louder when we're in bed, while I pound into you." The guy whispers in a seductive voice near Jisung's ear.

**_(A/n) So sorry for that part;-;)_ **

"W-who are you?" Jisung asks, looking at him.

"I'm the Mafia. Minho is the name" Minho said letting go of Jisung's neck now going to Jisung's waist, "and don't disobey me or else you'll be punished.  
"Minho says the last part gripping Jisung's waist hard making, Jisung eyes widen and sharply gasp.

Before Jisung could say anything else he feels something sharp like a needle go into his leg making him feel slightly dizzy.

The last thing Jisung sees before passing out was the smirk on Minho's face.

Minho quickly caught him before he could fall making him wrap his arm around his shoulder.

_I finally have you..._

Minho starts making his way to the black car behind the large tree that hid it.

He opens the door and sits down putting Jisung on his lap while holding his waist.

"You got him?" Chan asked from the driver's seat with Jeongin sitting next to him. 

"Yea! now start driving!" Minho says happily, staring at Jisung. His long beautiful lashes, his big adorable cheeks, his pink pouty lips, and his blonde hair. He was the definition of perfect. His body was slimmer from the last time he left him without even telling him where he was going. Minho smirks while looking at Jisung. 

Minho had liked--- no _loved_ him for a long time and the boy left him to go study in Malaysia without even telling him, no goodbye, no hug, no nothing. This caused Minho to become cold and distant from everyone, scared that the same thing happens again. He was already a mafia when he was 19 and now 21, Jisung is now 20. 

Seungmin, his dear friend, helped him tell where Jisung lived and worked. when Seugmin told him that Jisung was coming back to Korea, Minho couldn't believe it, he felt excited to see him again, but, obviously, he needed to be taught a lesson for leaving him and making him feel this way. Now that he's got him, he can...

**(A/n)**

I'm still trying this out even tho it's kinda confusing for me but oh well :)


	2. °•𝕂𝕚𝕕𝕟𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕣𝕤 𝕤𝕝𝕦𝕥•° [L.MH X H.JS]

_~The next day~_

Jisung woke up feeling dizzy. He sat up rubbing his eyes.

_**Phew, it was just a dream. Thank god, I would've been dead.** _

Blinking a couple of times before taking a look around the room.

_**Wait this isn't my room** _ **?!**

Jisung realized he was in a stranger's bed. He quickly sits up to see if he was wearing anything. He was wearing an oversized soft pink hoodie, long enough to go down to his knees. with gray sweatpants.

_**Did that perv change my clothes?! That jerk** _ **!**

Jisung thought, blushing with a cute pout. But then his face changed into a scared expression.

Remembering he just got kidnapped by a kidnapper.

Jisung starts panicking. He starts remembering the events that had happened to him last night.

**"** _**I'm the mafia** _ **.** **_The name Minho_ ** _..._ **"**

A train full of questions hit Jisung.

**What did I do wrong? Oh, it better not be that time I stole chocolate from a store. What if he sells me? Or maybe worse! Kill ME.**

Just thinking about it made Jisung start tearing up. With a pout, he tries to wipe his tears away with his sweater paws.

_**Minho? That name sounds familiar.** _

_**What if it's him?** _

_**No, Jisung, no. He was crazy in love with you, get over it.** _

_**But he looks awfully familiar too...** _

Jisung was deep in thoughts until he heard footsteps coming. He quickly lays back down, snuggling back under the covers with messy blonde hair.

~~~

**(Minho's pov)**

Minho was sitting on the couch, Looking at the TV screen with a blank face. the only thing he was thinking about was Jisung.

He didn't even notice Hyunjin walking in. "Ayo, Minho..... Minho Hyung.....Minho Hyung!!"

Minho finally snaps out of his thoughts, now looking at Hyunjin who was sitting there with a bored look on his face. "What?!" Minho says, irritated while giving Hyunjin a glare. "Damn, man, chile. Go check on Jisung, he's probably awake by now"

Hyunjin says, before walking to his and Seungmin's shared room.

Chan walks in. "Hey, Breakfast is gonna be ready in 3min, so go and take a shower," Chan said, with a smile on his face.

"Ok."

That was all Minho said, standing up and stretching his arms, before walking upstairs to check on Jisung.

He holds the doorknob for a second before opening it, then closing it behind me.

He walks to the bed and lifts the blanket off Jisung's face. Minho would be lying if he said this wasn't the cutest sight. His pink rosy chubby cheeks, plump pouty lips, and blonde messy hair. He looked so soft.

Minho cooed at the small boy, who was peacefully laying down. Soft quiet snores leaving him. Minho slowly brought his hand in front of Jisung's face, and moved some strands of hair of his eyes, to take a better look at his whole face. "I finally have you again, Han Jisung... My Han Jisung.."

Minho quietly says with a low voice, using his thumb and gently caressing his cheek, while staring at the beauty itself laying down.

Seeing he had little dark circles on his eyes.

_**Awwhh** _ _**, poor baby. Must be so tired right now. I'll let him sleep a little more, then I'll come back** _ _._

Minho thought, slowly removing his hand from his face, and bringing his face closer. He lightly kisses Jisung's cheek, before getting up and walking to the door. slowly closing it, to not make any sound.

~~~

**_(Jisung's pov)_ **

When the person left, closing the door. Jisung quickly sat up again. He was blushing but was scared and panicking.

**_oh no...., It's him, it really is him. Shit! I'm in so much trouble right now! what the fuck am I gonna do now?! I'm FUCKED!_ **

Jisung thought, sweating. Almost looking like he's about to burst into tears at any moment.

Jisung stands up with shaking legs. He sees another room connected to the one he's in, which he assumes is the bathroom. Walking to the door, he opens it. And was right, it was a bathroom. He quickly went inside and swiftly slammed the door, and was sure everyone in this house heard it.

Jisung looks around the bathroom and awed at it. I was nice and simple just the way Jisung liked it to be.

Looking in the mirror, he could see he had dark circles around his eyes. Sighing, as he turns the water on and starts rinsing his face. He sees a towel hanging beside the shower. He grabs it and starts drying his face.

Right after Jisung hears someone knock on the bathroom door, startling him.

**Fuck...**

Jisung thought as he hangs the towel back from where he got it from while staring at the door with wide eyes, too scared to even say a word.

Forgetting how to speak, he just stands there with his heart ready to rip out his chest.

"Hey, I know you're in there. Come out"

The person says more in a happy tone, only scaring Jisung more.

**_Who the fuck does he think he is? and who is this person? He doesn't sound like Minho. Pfft, acting like they didn't just kidnap me. What a bitch..._ **

"hmm, no. I don't really feel like getting killed today. So if you would just kindly like let me go, that would be great" Jisung says.

"Hmmm, wasn't a question. Come out now." The person says with a really deep ass voice, scaring Jisung.

"O-Ok"

Jisung says with a tiny quiet voice while walking to the door. He hesitantly unlocks the door and slowly opens it. He sees a guy about his age, a little bit taller than him. Wearing a black hoodie with grey sweatpants. Jisung wasn't gonna lie, the person did look hot. But where's the guy with the deep voice. Jisung furrowed his eyebrows, looking in the room to see if anyone else was here.

Then he heard a low chuckle. Jisung mouthparts.

**_No fucking way..._ **

Jisung thought with a shook face.slowly looking up to see the guy smirking down at him, while still lowly chuckling, sending shivers down Jisung whole body making him freeze.

"I-i-" "What is it? scared?" He says, cutting Jisung off with his low voice. Staring at Jisung with a dark face.

**(A/n)**

**I was literally doing this in class and wasn't paying attention to almost anything the teacher said ;-;**

**Eh my fault. Make sure you do your hw unlike me.**


End file.
